villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Types of Villains Q-V
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. R * Reality-Butchers: Villains that have successfully destroyed entire universes, dimensions, or realities. These are arguably among the most destructive and chaotic villains. * Reality-Warpers: Villains that control reality and can, quite literally, do anything they wish. * Redeemed Villains: Villains that have "turned to good." This can include those who were and are no longer possessed by an evil force or those who have decided to join the hero. * Reptilian Villains: Villains who are reptiles or include reptilian features, motifs, or powers. * Right-Hand: The personal assistant and adviser to a major villain, often their second–in–command. Right-hands can serve as major villains in their own right. * Robot: A mechanical villain; a humanoid android or robotic beast. All Non-biological beings. * Rogue Villains: A villain who works alone. They commit their evil without any help from henchmen, or an army. S *Sadists: Villains who take pleasure from commiting acts of evil. * Satanism: Villains that have satanic qualities or practice Devil-worship. * Satan: The in-universe depiction of Satan or its closest counterpart. The source of Evil, who controls all demons and malevolent beings, and most often ruler of Hell. * Scapegoat: A villain that is punished way more than he or she would actually deserve, which is the exact opposite of a Karma Houdini. * Seeker of Vengeance: A villain who wants to avenge one or more of their colleagues or relatives. * Serial Killer: A villain who kills individual people over a period of time. * Singing Villains: Villains who are in musicals or sing one orr several songs during the course of the story. * Slanderers: Villains who blatantly tell lies about someone (sometimes the hero) to ruin their character. * Slavedrivers: Villains who force others into physical labor or own living sapient beings. * Slimes: Slimes are villains who are made of or can transform into slime, goo, or another viscous material. They tend to be amorphous and large in size. * Spear Users: Villainous warriors whose primary weapons are spears. * Snuff filmers: Villains who combine murder and film into an even more serious crime. * Social Darwinists: Villains who believe in "survival of the fittest" and often seek to create a society or world in which only the most ruthless of individuals would exist to father the next generation. * Sociopaths: Villains that lack a moral sense of right or wrong and feel no guilt over their actions. * Sorcerer: A villain who practices Dark Magic. * Sorceress: A villainess with innate magical power, without being a witch in the litteral sense of the term. * Succubus: A seductive female (demonic, human, or otherwise) who has the power to sway any man or woman with her seductive powers. * Supervillain: The opposite of a superhero, who has incredible and unique abilities, either through actual superpowers or use of gadgets. Supervillains make numerous appearances and often will win against the hero on occasion. * Supremacist: A villain who believes his or her species / ideology / religion is inherently superior to all others. * Supreme Being: Similar to Satan, this is the in-universe depiction of the traditional monotheistic God of most western religions as a villain. * Staff Wielders: Villains whose power derives from a staff. * Swordsmen: Villainous warriors whose primary weapons are swords. T * Terrorists: Villains who commit unforgivable atrocities for political or religious gain. * Thief: Villains who are common crooks who just steal things from others and they can be from petty to extreme (depending on what they're stealing). * Thrill-Seekers: Villains who are addicted to danger or fast-paced action, often to the detriment of others; they may view danger as an addiction or simply are just criminally insane with no regard for personal safety (or those of others). * Thugs: Common kinds of criminals who treat others disrespectfully. * Time-Traveller: A villain who can travel through time to cause disasters. (Not to be confused with an Evil from the Past.) * Torturer: A villain who tortures others, whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. * Tragic Villain: A villain who has suffered events in the past that have caused them to become evil or seek vengeance. Tragic villains often have the sympathy of the audience and the hero often is reluctant to confront them. * Traitor: A villain who betrays their allies, whether it be for personal gain or some other factor. * Trickster: A villain that has mischevious qualities that can make him/her appear to be less threatening than they really are. U * Undead: A villain who is a ghost or zombie, or any similar creature. * Usurper: A villain who seizes a position of power from a more benevolent ruler by force. V * Vampire: An undead villain who is a bloodthirsty monster and is often potrayed as a villain in any movie. * Villainess: A villain who is female, particularly if they have stereotypically feminine trait. * Vigilante: A villain who takes justice into his or her own hands, and usually deals it in violent and unforgiving ways. Gallery Mr mxyzptlk earth one whos who.jpg|Mister Mxyzptlk is a Reality-Warper. The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch is a redeemed villain. Mephisto.jpg|Mephisto is a good example of Satan. Zsasz img.jpg|Victor Zsasz is a classic example of a serial killer. Calvin Candie.jpg|Calvin Candie is a slavedriver. DirectorHHN.jpg|The Director is a snuff filmer. Albert-wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker is a Social Darwinist. Lady Luck's hands crossed.png|Lady Luck is a succubus. Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort is a Supremacist. Zeus GoW3.png|Zeus is a good example of a Supreme Being. VladMakarov.png|Vladimir Makarov is a good example of a terrorist. Gold_Silver_Silver.png|Silver is a thief. Master.jpg|The Master is a Time-Travelling villain. Count Dracula from Dracula.png|Count Dracula is a classic example of a Vampire William Foster.jpg|William Foster is a vigilante. Discord S02E02.png|Discord is a Trickster Category:Villains by Type